


Mother

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, POV Female Character, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty to whom? Adaptability to what? Both questions she had asked minutes after she was created. Hours later, she was aboard a ship with a prisoner, a captain, and task that ran deep in her veins. Days later, she was afraid and alone with four unknown gems chasing her trail. Right now, she was missing a foot and unfamiliar with most of her gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minutes, Hours, Days

It was a difficult task. No, it was a laborious task. A task that demanded adaptability and unconditional loyalty. 

Loyalty to whom? Adaptability to what? Both questions she had asked minutes after she was created. Hours later, she was aboard a ship with a prisoner, a captain, and task that ran deep in her veins. Days later, she was afraid and alone with four unknown gems chasing her trail. Right now, she was missing a foot and unfamiliar with most of her gear. She hobbled along in a foreign environment, oh, but all of Earth was foreign. The thought made her shiver with fright. This place was dark and foggy and had—what were they called?—trees all around. Oh right, her leg with the missing foot had started to hurt. Pain was a new feeling, and it was not pleasant. 

“I might as well stop. There aren’t any warps around,” she wearily sighed. She sat down against a tree and pulled up files on her installed database. ‘Earth’ was one of the many informational documents that had been drilled into her brain. It was where she learned about the basic concepts of the planet. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she selected the file. 

‘Keyword Required for Access: State Identity’ appeared on the screen.

“Peridot 12 of Sector Epsilon. Keyword: Authority.” It only took seconds for a plethora of information about the planet to appear. In her opinion, Earth was a miserable chunk of rock, but it had magnificent potential. If only it had been captured before the current species basically destroyed it. She sighed and shut off the screen. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of night, a galaxy was presented to her way up in the sky. One of the stars in the sky had to be Homeworld. A feeling of emptiness filled her chest, and she let herself drift away in the memories of the few days she had existed. 

+++++

Yellow Diamond was there. Well, her hologram was. She was beautiful, maybe because she was the first thing I saw. I was the twelfth Peridot of Sector Epsilon on Homeworld. I had been created to complete a special mission on Earth. Jasper, a former general of Sector Delta, was to be my escort on the operation. In addition, I was assigned an informant—Lapis Lazuli, a former archive protector of Sector Alpha who was found on Earth—to, well, inform me about the situation. I was supposed to do three things while I visited Earth: collect and study Homeworld fusion experiments, exterminate the Crystal Gems, and overall analyze the Earth’s Kindergarten. Of course, everything went horribly wrong when the Crystal Gems crashed the ship. I was by myself and on the run from the gems I was supposed to hunt. I also had little to no contact with Homeworld. Now, the enemy could track my every move via warping.

+++++

“There she is! We finally found her!” 

A voice. Somebody was near. Peridot woke from her ‘sleep’ and desperately looked around. Suddenly, they were upon her. The wretched Crystal Gems and the weird-looking Steven who accompanied them. 

“You can’t catch me, you clods!” She screeched, quickly using her fingers to propel herself off of the ground. It didn’t work, however, because as soon as she lifted off of the ground pain tore through her. Oh, a spear.


	2. Welcome to My Twisted Mind

She didn’t know what it would be like to be inside her gem. When she woke from her unconscious state, she didn’t expect it to be so beautiful. It was full of green and yellow swirls with soft green grass underfoot. There were huge towers of green stone and deep lakes with unknown secrets. She wandered over to one of the lakes and stared at her reflection. It was the same reflection as before her ‘death’, but… with a gaping hole through her stomach. There was no pain, only the surprise of seeing such a wound on her body. She touched the water with one finger and watched as the ripple spread across the now endless lake. This was new. She gazed upon the land, now miles of aesthetically pleasing, still water. She looked down at where her feet were and found that she was standing on it. She began to walk around, and she found that the farther she walked the foggier her surroundings became. 

It seemed like hours had passed in this liquid wonderland. However, a light was glowing in the distance. She began to run towards it. Once she neared, the light consumed her.

+++++

“Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! She’s waking up!”

A familiar, yet annoying noise woke her. She opened her eyes to find… the Steven was hovering over her. She jolted upwards, sending him backwards.

“How did you get me here? And where exactly am I?”

“We poofed you and took you back with us. It sure took you a while to come back, though. Three days!”

“I was in there… for three days?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you regenerated before?”

“N- Wait a minute. That’s classified and personal information! I won’t let your cute hypnosis captivate me!”

The Steven giggled, but then the Crystal Gems arrived. The one with the spear in hand spoke first.

“We have you under arrest. Now, tell us what your mission on Earth is.”

Peridot scoffed. “Like I would ever do that!”

She crossed her arms and frowned at the gems below. Spear-y aimed her weapon at Peridot’s stomach and glared. The big gem, the fusion, frowned at Spear-y.  
“Pearl, do you really want to wait another three or more days for answers?”

Pearl, not Spear-y anymore, grimaced. “No… I don’t. But you know we need answers, Garnet. More Homeworld things could come after us any day now, and thanks to her!”

Pearl was obviously miffed. Peridot found this amusing. 

“Hmm… Maybe I could be of assistance.” The captured gem raised her voice, trying to be heard by all in the house.

The purple one squinted at Peridot. 

“What are you up to, Peridot?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering if possibly… we could strike a deal?”

Garnet spoke. “What kind of deal?”

“Maybe… If I told you everything about my mission, you could then set me free?”

“How do we know you won’t go back to Homeworld?”

“How would I? Have you been paying attention?”

“Give us a minute.”

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven huddled together for a while. After approximately ten minutes, Garnet stepped towards Peridot.  
“You’ve got a deal, Peridot. Now, tell us about your mission.”


End file.
